


Share

by Grassy



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear, partnerships, and the sharing of candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the final episode of the anime.
> 
> Prompt: Tsukumo & Senshirou, "Are you frightened?"

“Are you frightened?” Senshirou’s seemingly random words broke the comfortable silence in the room.

Tsukumo lowered the ice cream he held, confused. “Frightened of what?”

“That I’ll take Touko-san away from you.”

Oh, that. “Not really. Her time and attention, maybe. But…”

“But?” Head cocked at an inquiring tilt, the light reflected off the lenses of Senshirou’s glasses to mask part of his expression.

“We both know who’s most important to you. And to Touko-chan.” It was so obvious as to need not be said, even.

Senshirou’s smile was gentle as he lightly ruffled Tsukumo’s hair. “True enough. None of us are particularly subtle about such things, are we?”

“I don’t think we’re built that way, really. And something is usually wrong if we are.” Like Shuusei had been in those worrying times not too long ago.

A callused thumb worried at the ring on his finger, the symbol of his partnership to Touko-chan. Tsukumo licked at the slowly melting sweetness of his snack. It wasn’t altogether unexpected for Senshirou-san to have questions of such a nature; he was a new Zweilt, after all, and his partner was not. Kuroto-san had already had someone who was most important and who had been lost at the hands of a duras. Even Tsukumo had worries on occasion and he had been with Touko-chan for lifetimes.

“Senshirou-san… Here, have this.” Tsukumo placed the brightly wrapped candy in Senshirou’s open hand.

Senshirou’s smile was well worth the loss of one piece of Tsukumo’s favorite hard candy.


End file.
